The hallmark of modern molecular biology is the ability to manipulate and observe biological systems on the molecular scale. The precision of the manipulation and observation often determines the clarity, quality, and confidence of the knowledge that can be obtained. Super-resolution imaging methods that break the diffraction limit of light have allowed researchers to “see the previously invisible” and obtain insights at a much deeper level.